


Sunflower

by Kangoo



Series: April Bouquet [22]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Astronomical objects, and what they mean to us
Relationships: Female Guardian & Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: April Bouquet [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Sable belongs to the wonderful [BaronetCoins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins)!
> 
> i. hope i'm not spamming the tag by insisting i post them all as independent stories ._.'
> 
> theme: respect/radiance

“Is the sun on Io the same as the one here?”

Sable glances up at the sky to check on reflex before the sheer idiocy of the question hits her. “Yes, Razel, there’s… Only one sun in our system.”

Her friend nods thoughtfully. “Yeah, thought so. Jus’… Checking. Couldn’t be sure, you know, on account of the moons being always different and stuff.”

Part of her wants to launch into Astronomy 101 – Light knows Razel could use a lesson on gravity. But the look in his eyes tells her this is more than mere curiosity.

“What is this about?”

He gives her a rueful grin, looking down from her workstation on which he’s carefully sitting. It’s evening now, but he’s been hanging around all day. Mostly napping on the ground, shifting minutely to stay in the ray of sunlight streaming through her window as the sun moved through the sky. His freckles seem to glow brighter from it, like the fluorescent stars she used to stick to her ceiling.

“It’s kinda nice, is all, to know that I’m always under the same sun as you all, even when I’m on another planet.”

Sable nudges his knee off one of her pens and looks down at her notes, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, because she hasn’t yet mastered the art of looking straight at people when expressing Emotions.

“It is a nice thought,” she agrees, a smile tugging at her lips. Absently she doodles a little T in the corner of her paper, then a small flower and a little cartoon sun. “Thanks, Raze.”

He gives her a bright, if puzzled, smile. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> come haunt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/2Fast2Kangoo) or [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
